


[KHR] Fake Trick（R27）

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: When ordinary write collar Tsuna crossed to the world of Mafia，he meets a stranger which seems like his lover, Reborn.*小白领27与原世界27互相交换灵魂的故事
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	[KHR] Fake Trick（R27）

【KHR】Fake Trick（R27）

*是阿野老师想看的《小羔羊喜提60天凡尔赛体验卡》，17k完

*是阿零老师的《穿越成路人只好稳扎稳打的黑手党教父》的side B

*初二大吉！祝各位姐妹新春快乐！

01

闹钟已经响过三遍，每次间隔五分钟。纲吉竟然没有醒来，平时的话他会按掉，然后惯例赖床五分钟再不情不愿爬起来。

闹钟再次响起吵到我了，他用手晃他：“起来，别装死。”

首领阁下不需要准时打卡想赖床多久都行，但今天不行，一会儿有例会。昨天睡得挺早啊，怎么就起不来了——我不介意再次用家庭教师的方式进行二次教育，提醒他什么叫军事化管理。

“嗯……”

他醒了，反应慢半拍，脑袋鸟窝一样，脸上有床单印。掰过他的脸亲一口，本想再搂着抱抱，纲吉猛地蹬床垫后退，惊恐万状。

我又不是第一天长这么帅，反应真大。

我正想拉他，得，摔床底下了。

“诶哟诶哟……”

穿上拖鞋绕到床那侧去，这家伙还四脚朝天躺着呢，眼睛滴溜溜乱转，慌得要死。

我把他弄起来，拉着问：“睡傻了？还是做噩梦了？”

纲吉点点头，看样子是不愿多说，眼神躲闪，甩开我的手站起来。他晕头转向，浴室都找了半天，一头扎进去就不出来也不管我需不需要上厕所，还把门锁了。

耳朵贴着门仔细分辨声响，里面的人把水管打开但没有洗漱，来回在原地踱步，打圈的驴都比他走的稳。

我敲敲门催促：“动作快点，要迟到了。”

里面的人高声答应：“哦……哦！好的！马上！”

随即传来杯子翻倒、东西磕碰的声音，却迟迟没有电动牙刷震动的声音。

还想洗漱？哼。哪个牙刷是你的你都不知道吧。

啧，往更坏了说，也许他连我是谁都不知道——这个人不是沢田纲吉——至少不是与我生活了十年的那个。

找出手机通知下面会议取消，发布红色警戒，我在情况说明那一栏里补充描述：你们老大不对劲。

02

大家好，我是沢田纲吉，今年24岁，我，穿越了。

我特么成功穿越了！

好耶！！！

异世界骨傲天！！司波达也！！史莱姆！！

咳咳，对不起太激动了，冷静冷静，这应该归类为自己穿自己。

昨天晚上我梦里有一个天使，他问我愿不愿意享受更高级爽快的成功人生。

我没听明白，他就问我，是不是很后悔拒绝了成为黑手党的首领的机会。

诶，怎么说呢，这个问题很复杂。

我一个初中同学，叫狱寺隼人，他目前在彭格列工作，好像还是很厉害的管理层。前两年公司组织团建到意大利旅游，我们在酒店门口被拦下来，着说是要给超级VIP开道。那时候我远远见过他一眼，前呼后拥的，指挥着一些人做事，好拉风。

我在云雀学长的公司混了个小职员，比起朝九晚五的工作，偶尔疏漏还要被臭骂，为了全勤奖拼死挤地铁，心动的新品上市也要攒钱才能买到，我当然很羡慕有钱人的生活。

后面闻讯来看帅哥的人太多，我被挤到一边去了，没能看到那个从车上下来的彭格列首领只看到他的侧影，而且他马上被一堆人给围起来，簇拥着走进酒店里。

这也太酷了，好高级好有钱好凡尔赛。我曾经是彭格列继承人候补，如果我当时选择答应下来，那么众人眼前这个高高在上的人就会是我。

好吧，我承认，我后悔。

“那我就大发慈悲替你实现愿望。”

浑身雪白的天使这么说着笑得好恶心，我莫名其妙想要揍飞他好赶紧从梦中清醒。紧接着天使朝我发射了一个光球，我失去了意识。

让梦想成真的方法就是醒来。

这是句反讽诗，眼下竟然无比可靠。

我醒过来发现我穿越了。

床不是我的床，被子的触感也不对，我家的天花板也没有那么高——最可怕的是，床上还有别人——一个异国帅哥，他什么也没穿，含情脉脉地看着我。

呜哇，他刚刚亲我了？有吧！有吧！

天使只说让我体验一下高富帅的人生巅峰，没说清楚这里面还包括对象啊！我一个洁身自好的纯情青年连女孩子的手都没有牵过呢！初吻难道不是要留给喜欢的人吗！初夜也应该——完了，我脏了，我再也不纯洁了——看着这具身体表面不可言说的痕迹，这也太刺激了。

这个异世界的我居然是！！！

算了，看在他又帅声音又好听的份上我姑且能接受。黑手党教父，真有本事，怎么泡到这么极品的好男人，绝了。

慌忙躲进厕所里，眼前整齐摆放的洗漱用品昭示着这个沢田纲吉的日常生活。

牙刷毛巾浴袍拖鞋都是成双成对，面盆里干净到一点牙膏印都没有，地砖闪亮光洁，熏香太好闻，显然有专人负责打扫——wow，再也不用自己做清洁，这就是大佬的待遇吗。

很好，从今天开始，我就是黑手党教父，随时准备灭掉一个小家族，嘎嘎嘎嘎！

美梦成真实在爽快，摔到的后脑勺很快不再疼，我急不可耐准备去吃点好吃的，看看我有多少产业和钱能挥霍。

那个帅哥在敲门催我，梦回当下，我又没法儿再继续乐下去——我总不能连自己的……嗯，他叫什么名字？

我没有佩戴婚戒，看样子他是我的交往对象，或者别的什么人。都住在一起了，看起来日子也不短，应该是很亲密的人。

我可不能在他面前露馅，否则会被抓起来做实验吧。

快想想，我要是有喜欢的人会叫他什么？

03

算你识相，不知道什么东西的家伙，这么快就露出马脚节省了我套话的力气。

我当然没认错、也不可能会认错自己的学生。

从浴室里出来的人故作镇定，对着我喊了一声“亲爱的”。

“亲爱的，你说我今天穿什么好？”

他手上佩戴彭格列指环，身上该有的旧伤新伤都在，体态匀称四肢有力，原装的没跑——可他不记得记得怎么开衣柜。

刚刚我在他必经之路上装好火焰探测器，并没有触发——眼下身体是真的，并不是幻术——这可越发无法解释身体里的那个家伙是谁，因为纲吉不会有那种眼神。

话虽如此，其实那种慌张和压制自己感受的样子很常见，在我最初认识他的时候他几乎都是那副神情。

那时候的他对朋友热情洋溢，处事积极又随和，同时又很敏感，会把心思都积压在心底，受到威胁就会摆出极具侵略性的守护姿态。

难道是失忆？

我猜测着可能性，用遥控打开衣帽间的门走进去帮他挑衣服：“今天的例会结束后我们去外面吃饭，你想吃哪家？”

他显然在绕圈：“唔……你想吃什么？”

“我想狱寺和山本都有空，一会儿问问他们几个？”

“好好好！”

接连一串确认，那人掩不住地兴奋——他认识这两个名字，我把衬衫和外套搭配好递给他：“那马克和艾文呢？”

他勉强地笑：“也、也行。”

这是两位只会和我对接的文职人员，他不应该认识，但还是在掩饰。

没跑了，里面这小子八成是从其他平行世界来的——先不论前因后果、以及我的学生换到哪里去了，总之类似这种事情只需要揪着一个人问——白毛鸡，你给我滚过来挨打。

我不动声色帮他换好衣服，后勤员工推着餐车进来。

换了馅料的蠢蠢小面包坐在桌前，两眼冒星星般吃着没什么新意的早餐，幸福洋溢在脸上，两腮鼓鼓的，对我说：“你不吃吗？”

我摇摇头：“不饿。”

“是不喜欢吗？亲爱的，要知道，你想吃什么就让他们做，早饭不吃可不行。”

不管你是什么，这个称呼听起来还挺顺耳。

我坐下来抖开餐巾铺在腿上，从篮子里拿过一只小面包掰开，用眼神指着他盘子里的一块肉肠：“好吧亲爱的，那你喂我一口。”

04

事实证明，我不适合谈恋爱。

或者说，凡事都需要经验做储备，单身至今的人一下子快进到同居，要装得自然可不容易，而且对象还是个让人脸红心跳的美男子。

浴室里有一些照片，我认出了山本和狱寺，了平和云雀学长，还有几个在原本世界中略微有些印象的男男女女。那个很高的男人是个偶像，以阳阳怪气怼记者出名。旁边还有漂亮的女孩子，金发碧眼的外国帅哥。

有张照片看样子是最近拍的，外面那个黑发的男人就站在我旁边。照片上的我坐在桌前，发型比小职员疏于打理的短发要好看多了。为了避免败坏自己的形象，我只好拿着发蜡往脑袋上涂抹，试图把头发梳成教父模样。

可我怎么弄都弄不好，最后还是我的恋人帮我理顺，再用吹风机定型。

看着镜子里的自己，让我自恋一下，真不赖。

“谢谢，这样看起来好精神啊。”

手里拿着梳子和风筒，男人笑起来，很愉快的那种：“是你太笨。”

他站在镜子前打理自己的头发，我看着他弄想要偷师，方便以后自己搞定。

我们通过镜子反射对视，他看起来好完美。

教父阁下的身材堪称绝佳，比坐办公室的普通人要结实。西服内衬里有我的名字，眼拙如我都能看得出是手工刺绣。

人靠衣装，现在的我看起来和他很般配。

我是怎么认识他的？这么优秀的男人。我呢？我是什么时候与他在一起的？

想知道他的名字。

想知道我和他的事。

接着我和他去开会，会议室的长桌前围着几个半生不熟的面孔，大家都没说话，静静目视着我坐下。

桌上摆放着一摞文件夹，颜色各异，厚度和内容也不尽相同，位于左手能碰到的位置最远端；而我右侧则空空如也，桌面上有一些磨损痕迹，看样子长期在这里做这类工作。

我面前有两支笔，一红一黑。

懂了，这不就是我在人事部处理优先级的分类的工作吗？

……靠。

不是都穿了吗！怎么还要做这些！这不是一模一样吗！什么都没有改变啊！什么狗屁天使！

“开始吧，就等你了。”

身后的男人又在催促我，下面的人都盯着我看，等待着我的决策。

硬着头皮拿过最上面的本子摊开，我想先应付着把公事处理掉，结果低头一看，完了，这是什么鸟语，歪歪扭扭的，是外国商品的配料表吗。

我在哪？

我来这里干嘛的？

我迟迟没有反应，尴尬抬头看着众人的眼神，他们很快意识到我的窘境，并且行动起来。

“十代目，您怎么了？不舒服吗？”

这是狱寺，他果然在给我当部下。

我有点不好意思：“呃唔，没事，就是有点头晕。”

“Boss，要不今天就到这里，您先回去休息吧。”

这是个戴眼罩的小美女，好温柔好漂亮哦。

我朝她摆手：“没事没事，我可以的。”

“看你脸色不好，是不又是被Reborn先生特训了啊？”

山本脸上多了个疤，看起来和我认识的那个大不相同。

“没有啦，我没事，你们想多了。”

“太难了？叫你多背几个单词又不愿意。”身后的男人附身在我耳边轻轻耳语，“一会儿我来，你先处理那个蓝色的。”

不愧是我的枕边人，真可靠啊呜呜。

我如获大赦，连忙抽出中间那个蓝色的塑料文件盒。里面有一个掌心大小的立方体，一叠叠薄薄的纸。

谢天谢地，文件上面写的日语——“匣兵器启动火炎授权”——谢谢您，日语我也是看不懂的，黑手党真深奥。

我又一次不知所措，拿起小盒子左看右看，怎么掰也掰不开，明明上面有个小孔的啊，真结实，怎么才能打开。

授权……这是种兵器啊，要首领授权才能用吗，规定真严格。

好硬，抠不开。

火炎是什么，难道要用火烧一下？奇怪的高科技，奇怪的黑手党武器。

我抬起头来：“有打火机吗？借我——”

下面那几位用现场演示向我解开迷题，火炎到底是什么东西。

火炎，顾名思义，火的形状，飘忽不定。颜色也各不相同，蓝的紫的红的，会附着在可燃物上。

几位身上冒火的超能战队魔法师用不知从何而来的危险物品指着我，什么海神叉、日本刀、火箭炮……我的天，这，这，这是在干嘛？难道这就是异世界的黑手党？

“咔哒——”

我有种不祥的预感，僵硬地转头看向声音传来的方向——电影里的枪都是黑色的，可绿色的也不奇怪，对吧。

魅力无穷的完美恋人用枪指着我的脑袋，枣大一个圆圈怼在我脸上。他身上散发出森冷的寒意，眼神尖锐，判若两人的表情让我感到恐惧。

“你到底是谁？”

他这么问我，过于俊美的五官冷下脸来特别恐怖，恶鬼似的。

看样子我接下来的回答要是不对劲，那我就得原地再穿回去。

可是这身体是正主的，要是死了可不好交代——真正的十世无处可去，如果和我一起挤在小白领的身体里怎么办？那我会疯了的啊。

想到这我只有继续演下去：“我是阿纲啊，你别开枪。”

跳上桌子把我堵在中间的几人表情怪异，我歪着脖子看向身侧的大魔王，咽了咽口水：“我……我失忆了，什么都不记得了，真的。”

尽量显得无辜，我努力做出迷茫的表情。

男人抬起眉头，神色复杂。

我还没来得及反应，枪声响起，要是没死成可能以后得读唇语。

嗝屁之前我听到他说：“你压根不会骗人。”

靠，原来早露馅了。

至少告诉我你是从什么时候发现的呗？

05

说谎是为了自身利益，而善意的谎言、不让他人感到尴尬的话则叫做场面话。

比如问你要不要吃薄荷糖，其实是在委婉地提醒你口气不清新；评价你穿衣服真有个性，多半是在说你品味好差。

阿纲这一课学了很久，也栽过不少跟头，多亏我一直不辞辛劳陪伴在身侧，他总算能够面不改色地用场面话骗过所有人。

这家伙不会意大利语，不知道匣兵器为何物，不会使用火炎，更不擅长说谎——偏巧那无辜可怜的模样像极了他以前的模样，实在碍眼。

赏了他一发自白弹，这家伙被我们围在在中间，开始有问必答。

他真的是沢田纲吉，只不过是个普通人，从平行世界来，月薪3000块，老板是云雀……应该不是同一个。

他初中没有选择继承彭格列，身边的同学各有去处，只有狱寺走上了这条路。

五分钟后，自白弹失效。

托狱寺的福，他听说自己居然跑去侍奉别的人作为十代目，那小眼泪啊，我真想帮他从眼眶里打出来。

他不停地自言自语“为什么为什么为什么”，中了自白弹的家伙就不停地“不怪我不怪我不怪我”，直到弹药的时效过去。

谁干的还没问清楚呢，我准备对着他的脑袋再来一发。

恢复意识后再次看到枪口对着他，这人吓傻了：“别别别！我说！我全都说！别打了！”

怎么这么没骨气，丢人，气得我没管住手。

不怕，特殊弹没有后遗症，乖啊，不疼。

枪声再次响起，我们问他，谁送你来的，他说是天使。

问他天使长什么样，他说不出个所以然，摇头晃脑地叭叭嘴：“就天使啊！你没见过天使啊，真没文化！”

……这自白弹怕不是把他打傻了。

还是山本反应快，画了个歪歪扭扭的简笔画拿过来，幼儿园水平，但该有的特征一个不少。

“你说的天使长这样吗？”

“哈哈哈哈！真丑！”他大笑，然后指着画点头：“是是是！就是这个天使。”

好了，就是他了，你们去把白毛狐狸绑过来受刑。

几人冲出去找二型糖尿病患者算账，没人继续问他问题，但距离自白弹失效还有一分钟，不用白不用。

我提着他的后领子：“那真正的沢田纲吉呢？”

小家伙呆呆看着我：“说是和我互换了。”

互换了，那就是还可以换回来。

该死的，按理来说他年纪也不小，梦到可疑的生物就轻轻松松被钓鱼，都不怀疑一下吗？

时间还剩30秒，我问他：“你认识Reborn吗？”

他摇摇头：“不认识。”

是吗，他的世界里没有我。

这也不奇怪，怎么想我和这种小白领都不会有交集吧。

这样就好。

这样就好。

有回我们都喝得不少，彻夜畅聊，从他十四岁聊到现在，临近天亮就跑到房顶上看日出。晨风抚摸着他的衣衫，吹跑酒意，他笑得很惬意。在渐渐明朗的天际下，他说他不后悔站在这里。世上只有站在这里才能做到的事，用双手保护想要守护的东西。

纲吉脱胎换骨，而我是催化剂。

如果没有我，他肯定还留在日本。成绩不好性格懦弱，做着一份普通工作，朝九晚五，周末和朋友出去聚会，普通且平凡。

我希望他能诸事顺心，当个上班族没什么不好——至少好过现在，年纪轻轻这里痛那里痛，逼着自己去做不愿意做的事。

就这还能有什么不满，人事部工作轻松，我看他是太清闲了所以想来点刺激的。什么黑手党教父的精彩人生，他要知道阿纲经历过什么就不会这么天真。

没一会儿他醒过来，发现我离他挺远手上也没拿枪，支支吾吾问我：“你……你是谁啊。”

列恩总想往他那边爬又被我捏回来。

我微笑着说：“你不是知道么，‘亲爱的’？”

“我错了！真的！我只是想尝试一下不一样的生活啊！”

小家伙知道暴露了，摸摸脑袋上没伤口承受能力还算可以，跑到我面前来：“我以为就是做梦才随口答应的，如果知道会成真我也不敢乱来。”

“小市民思维，你以为是彩票中奖吗？”

我一说话他就往后缩，拘谨地样子看得我开始怀疑自己的说话方式——之前那个已经习惯我的口气，果然对普通人来说太过？

我叹气，尽量显得不那么可怕：“我叫Reborn，是你的家庭教师。”

“……家庭教师？”

他满脸写着乱七八糟的内容，显然在想些不存在的伦理剧情，我抽他一巴掌：“不是你想的那种。”

“哈哈哈，也是啊，看你年纪和我差不多嘛。”他倒也不笨，猜测起来：“是这边的我决定继承家族后，由你来辅导他成为黑手党教父的吧。”

我看着他洋洋自得的表情，笑了：“脑子没打坏。”

虽然过程不顺利就是了。

“那个枪是什么啊，为什么我没死，也没受伤。这边的黑手党会特异功能吗，魔法？还是说那种东西啊……嗯，叫火炎的东西？我也能冒火吗？”

问题真多。

上一次他这么多废话已经是很多年前的事。如今纲吉是称职的家族掌权者，决策以家族利益至上为方针，喜欢和老爷子们唱反调，擅长玩先斩后奏，变着法子气死给他添堵的人——这点倒是像我。

他那时候多可爱啊，小面团一样任我玩弄，现在他要是想的话在我眼皮子底下耍手段也很难察觉。

对此我倒没有不爽，要是现在还一点长进也没有岂不是砸招牌。

“慢慢问，我只有一张嘴。”

真是服了，我还以为纲吉就是我的关门弟子，没想到这把年纪还要再教一个。

退休金给我安排上。

06

Reborn先生原来是我的引导者。

原来我们是这么认识的，而且认识了十年之久，难怪从一开始就发现我不是正主——哈哈哈哈，我真的想多了，这么亲近的人突然换了个魂怎么可能瞒得住。

十年啊，想想真是漫长。十年前我还什么都不知道，是个彻头彻尾的小笨蛋。

Reborn向我讲述关于白兰（那个天使）和平行宇宙的缘由，并且大概说明这个世界的彭格列是靠什么在运作，包括那种神奇的异能，火炎。

“那现在怎么办？火我可能冒不出来，可以学学怎么做首领啊？”

我来都来了？考虑一下？给个机会？

“想得美，”Reborn用内部员工手册敲我的头，“宇宙平衡很脆弱，虽然不知道白兰又在搞什么阴谋，但我敢肯定这次交换对会在某个平行世界引起动荡。”

哦，蝴蝶效应，这我知道。

“那这些文件怎么办？”

我看不懂，也没办法做决策——别人穿越都是技能满点金手指，我怎么什么都没有，语言包要自学，战斗技能任待发掘。

听到我这么说，Reborn坐下来随手抓过一本文件，画圈打叉写批注，然后签上大名——沢田纲吉，画圈圈的花体，特漂亮。

伪造签名诶，就算在黑手党里也是犯法的吧。

“看什么，他写字我教的。”

他抓起下一本，开始替我处理公务。

写字是他教的，外语也是他教的。这幅好身体也是他锻炼出来的吧，还有属于黑手党教父的脑袋瓜。

他不再说话，化身代签业务员，看起来是个行动派。能拿枪威胁人，会耍心机演戏，还把一个我这样的小废柴教导成全世界最厉害黑手党的首领。

面对这样可怕的人物我哪也不敢去，乖乖呆在原地，捧着下巴看他工作，越看越好奇：我是怎么和他在一起的。

“Reborn，是谁先告白的啊。”

看到他抬起头来瞪我，后背发凉的同时我疯狂吐槽，怎么啦，不懂就问啊！

他说：“没有谁，顺其自然。”

啊，这多没意思，我还想参考下呢。万一我回去了，遇到喜欢的人还可以试试美男提供的经验。

他一眼看破我的心思，嗤笑：“告诉你也没有参考价值，还是早早放弃吧，我和他不是那种关系。”

“哪种关系？”

“不是三言两语能说清的关系。”

也是，十年，什么关系能顺利相处十年。家人之间也不好相处，隔壁工位的小姐姐天天和老公吵架，第几千次扬言要捅死对方呢，上周还不是开开心心请假去过周年纪念日。

他直起腰来舒展一下，让我给他端杯咖啡来：“他们知道我的口味”。

我找到冰柜给他递了瓶矿泉水：“你早上喝过两杯啦，还是喝水吧。”

他审视着我，没有接，神色很怪异。

“怎么啦？换做是你的阿纲就会没有疑虑的给你端来吗？”

我拧开瓶盖把水递给他：“喝水吧，亲爱的，保护心脏，。”

他感觉很新鲜的样子，接过去喝了一小口：“彭格列那么大，有的是人可以使唤。”

他没有正面回答，很可疑。我问：“意思是以前你总使唤他？”

他像是想到了什么，嘴角上扬，笑得太过犯规。

怀念，欣慰，温情脉脉。

到底是什么样的人能让Reborn露出这样的表情。

呵，情敌竟是我自己。

我还在伤心Reborn只爱我的身体，他把我拉过去：“来看看这个。”

这是一份情况说明，大概是说彭格列名下的集装箱到港后发现了十余名偷渡者。

牵线的蛇头是自己人，想钻空子赚点外快；可是没想到新法案实施，要求货物在港口多停留一周。新规让蛇头失算，之前一直没有出现问题的偷渡路线突发意外，间接导致五名偷渡者死亡，其中还有三个是儿童。

我一时间无法消化这个消息，震惊得不知该作何反应。在我看来偷渡者都是坏蛋，是不法份子，没想到竟然是如此危险的事，甚至会因为一点失误招致死亡。

Reborn说起缘由：“他们都是难民，为了活下去才铤而走险。”

文件里附了照片，三个通用号的裹尸袋只在中间鼓起小丘，小小的，并排躺在泥地里，像是夭折的蝉蛹。

说不清是什么感情，我鼻子一酸，眼泪顺着下巴落到桌上，怎么都止不住。

“这事我知道，频率不高所以没阻止。”

Reborn把我抱住，手掌轻轻拍在背上：“你最喜欢的厨师叫洛克，他以前就是这么偷渡来的。如果留在本国，他会死在恐怖主义袭击中。”

这是什么意思嘛！跟我讲这些有什么用！故意让我伤心吗！

我把头埋在Reborn肩上，用他的西装擦眼泪，把鼻涕抹在他身上，恨死他了。

“……干嘛跟我说这些。”

他的声音隔着胸腔传过来：“当然是等您做处置，Boss。”

明白了，他就是故意的。

想要吓退我没那么容易，哼，别小看在人事部见证职场最黑暗战争的底薪小职员，就让你见识见识我的工作能力。

我吸吸鼻子把他推开，看着他的眼睛：“就，一定要处置那个叫什么的，那个消息不灵通的坏蛋。然后好好安葬已故的人，剩下那些难民能帮他们弄到身份就最好，如果不行就送去技工培训学校，以后也能自力更生。”

他又笑了，倒不是那种让我牙痒痒的笑，应该挺高兴的吧，这次不是装出来的。

“不错，很有蠢纲的风格。”

他终于叫出我的名字，要是不加那个前缀就更加完美。

“阿纲，”Reborn又一次看出我的心思，亲亲我的额头，“衣服交给你洗。”

07

哪怕是从平行世界而来，人的本性不会变，纲吉还是纲吉。

如今要让这家伙真情流露可不容易，我把他教导得太完美，冷酷无私的样子下面的人很喜欢。除非是在亲近的人面前，他的假笑完美无缺。

要是换做纲吉，今天这事他再痛心疾首也只会皱皱眉头，面露伤感地处理好，然后去接手下一项工作；等到晚上，他就会坐在阳台上偷偷抽烟，假装被我发现，我也会故意训斥他，然后和他坐下来看星星。

等他哭起来，我才意识到一件事，一件我已经逐渐淡忘的事。

原来纲吉曾经拥有那么多感情，会大哭会大笑，会赌气。他的表情曾经那么丰富，眉毛乱动，还会毫不掩饰地看着我发痴。

我错了吗？

他曾经那么抗拒继承家族。

是不是不该把他变成这个样子。

我抬头看眼前的人，分明不是同一个人，却又无尽相似。

阿纲曾经对我说过，他不后悔和我相遇，不后悔成为如今的模样。

那天是新年，庆祝会结束的晚上，我们坐在狂欢后空无一人的包间里醒酒。我不记得那时候聊起了什么话题，又或者什么都没有聊。

阿纲突然对我说，如果他死了彭格列就由我来继承，直到找到下一个合适的继承者——彭格列十一世由我来挑选。

“别说笑了，Xanxus第一个反对。”

“我没开玩笑，”他神色清明，眼神坚定，“遗嘱我写好了，上面有我的火炎，藏在你放咖啡杯的柜子里。最下面那层里有暗格，密码你知道。”

我沉默了。

家族首领在向我托付他的全部，他的革命理想，他拼上性命保护的一切。

我不得不问：“为什么找我。”

他的回答很简单：“因为是你。”

因为是我。

没有人能在听到这种话后拒绝所请之事。

当小白领不依不饶缠着我问告白这档子事的第不知道多少次，我把那天晚上的事情告诉了他。

“他一定很爱你，你也很爱他。”纲吉听后这么说：“这有什么好复杂的。”

跟你惹的麻烦比的确不复杂。

我看他快美到天上去，习惯性想把他打下来：“你呢？亲爱的，你不爱我吗？”

“不爱不爱不爱，这才认识你几天啊！你倒是很自恋哦。”

纲吉脸都红成什么样了，往后躲：“你可不要打我的主意啊，我不是随便的人。”

真好玩，真新鲜。

不过他说这话让我觉得有必要深究：“在原来的世界你真的不认识我？”

他又坐回来，没否认：“不认识，但总觉得有点印象，很模糊。”

六道骸在他那边是个偶像，山本和了平是运动员，迪诺是知名演员，狱寺倒是在彭格列工作，可他并没有渠道打听那个彭格列十世是谁。

看着随遇而安的平行世界旅行者在床上打滚，我有些不安。

如果我没有被诅咒的话会成为什么样的人呢，这一点我倒是很好奇——阿纲和那边的“我”相遇了。

搜寻白兰的工作没有任何进展，尤尼在梦中看见过迷离的视野，是阿纲和“我”在另外一个世界的生活——她说，“好像是在逛超市”。

看来我想的没错，这次跨时空交换让本不该认识的人碰头了。

希望纲吉回来后能替我解答疑问，我不当杀手还可以干什么。

等等，如果没有办法让他们再换回来，我岂不是要删档重练？

OMFG，千万别。

等待研究原路送回途径的日子一天天过去，纲吉做不了正经事就在我办公的时候疯狂娱乐，看电影打游戏。

这天我以为他戴着耳机继续不务正业，就听到他磕磕巴巴地讲意大利语，从你我他到早上好，从美女有空吗到帅哥一起喝咖啡吧——哪来的三流教程？

抬头一看，纸上都是鬼画符的意大利语单词，从妈妈爸爸到你我他，从罗马到米兰——写得比某人初学的时候要好那么一点。

“你小声点。”

“哦，”他摘下一侧耳机，小声跟着念：“我们去散步吧，皮埃尔。”

散步啊。

他来了这么些天还没出过宅子，听口气在原来的世界也没有好好在意大利玩过。难得来一趟，这家伙说不准明天就被送回去——我相信纲吉到了那边的世界也一定在想尽办法回到这里。

我已经勉强过一个年轻人，就不要让这种事发生第二次。

肥皂泡转瞬即逝，就当是注定分别的美梦。

“别学了，学不会的，浪费时间。”

我站起来，纲吉带着凳子往后缩，时刻盯着列恩看有没有变成武器。

我把他从凳子上拉起来：“走吧，陪我出去一趟。”

08

我以为Reborn说的“出去一趟”是办公事或者买下午茶，结果是去度假。

在直升机上我通过话筒问他：“工作怎么办？”

“你倒挺入戏，”他带着头盔，卷卷的鬓角翘起来，嘲笑我：“又哭鼻子的话衣服干洗费你来出？”

行吧，只要这位在我的梦想就只能宣告破灭——他觉得我菜嘛。

Reborn认为我没有能力胜任十世的位置，那就只能成天摸鱼，想象成是休年假比较没有负罪感。

他带着我来到湖边的小房子，里面打扫得很干净，冰箱塞得满满的，还有一辆代步车停在外面。德国车，造型特别帅气，内饰看着就很贵。

来了，我梦寐以求的生活来了！

接下来几天我和Reborn就在湖边睡觉，做饭，看电影，玩水，划船，过得比神仙还轻松——毕竟神还要聆听祈祷，然后决定是否回应这份虔诚。

Reborn居然会下厨，菜式简单清爽，还会摆盘，怎么看都很高级。

我偷吃了一口：“你还有什么惊喜是我不知道的？”

他取下围裙放在桌上，撑着料理台朝我抛媚眼：“要看你想知道什么。”

说出去可能没人信，我的家庭教师在勾引我犯罪——挖自己墙角算犯罪吗。

晚上吃完饭洗过澡，他摸出好多好多碟片让我挑，说是睡前消遣，我说不，我不看电影，我要去湖畔夜游。

他故作没听清：“什么，你说什么？你要去喂蚊子？”

这人好烦哦，泼冷水狂魔吗。

当晚我们在床上边吃零食边看John Wick三部曲，看到后面我已经对打斗场面完全免疫，搂着枕头昏昏欲睡，Reborn倒是津津有味嚼着玉米片，还偶尔用遥控器回拨看动作。

嗯，好厉害的家庭教师，他和这个纲吉都很会打架吧。

我突然想起身上的疤来，怪吓人的，有个口子就在我胸口上，感觉很要命。

“Reborn，你知道这些都是怎么来的吗？”

我脱掉睡衣，指着胳膊上一个长条。

“十四岁那年吧，和一个叫Xanxus的人打架弄的。”

“这里呢？”

Reborn见我准备打持久战，按下暂停键，擦干净手上的碎屑对我说：“和那个天使在别的时空对轰。”

“这个呢。”

“十六岁吧，和一个老妖精打架。”

“这个。”

“被其他家族的大地属性火炎弄的。”

“这里？”

“十九岁那年，别的继承人候补想杀你。”

“嗯？”

“二十二岁，暗杀。”

我指着心口那里问，这个呢？这个最恐怖，当时应该特别危险。

Reborn突然不说话了，他看着我，摸了摸那道疤，心口好痒。

过了一会他把睡衣扔到我脸上，我什么也看不到，只听到他的声音：“把衣服穿起来，现在不怕我对你下手了？”

我知道坏事儿了，默默穿好衣服。他又重新开始播放影片，两个男人在陈列日本武士装甲的玻璃展柜森林中厮杀，浑身是血。

“都痊愈啦，Reborn。”

他没听到，刀剑碰撞的声音太大，嘶吼声冲破屏幕，光影在Reborn脸上闪烁。

我凑到他身边，对着他的耳朵吹气：“亲爱的，没骗你。”

他侧头躲开，置若罔闻，眼里都是屏幕里碎玻璃的倒影，睫毛抖啊抖，抖得水花都要从他深不见底的眼里溅出来。

最有说服力的话语是行动，我把话印在他唇上，喂他吃进去：“已经不痛了。”

09

纲吉每一次面对死亡的时候我都在场。

我曾经以为我能坦然面对任何人的离去，因为死亡不失为一种解脱，尤其是在佩戴奶嘴变化成不像样的婴儿身体之后，死亡成了我的最后的反抗。

在夺回身体之后很长一段时间内，我变得极其害怕意外发生，死亡再次成为我生命中最有威胁性的东西，因为我再一次体会到活着的实感。

我向来不屑羯磨这种说法，因果无非是为自己开脱。

当我被纲吉刨根问底般地自我发现弄到伤心难过时，我有那么一点后悔为什么前几天要惹他哭。

Karma’s a bitch。*

作为一个杀手，或者说家庭教师我的记忆力非常好。可我还是第一次发现原来我记得那么清楚，记得纲吉什么时候受了什么伤，伤在哪里，是何原由。

纲吉会为不相干的死亡流泪，就像他为不公正的遭遇感到气愤，总是为朋友挺身而出，一次又一次不顾一切。

我的遭遇使我看淡世间万物，可依旧会为他感到难过，只会为他而心痛。

原来已经不痛了吗？

他告诉我，伤已经好了。

他的嘴唇还是那么软，味道很热情，像被爆晒的路面，灼的皮肤生疼。

被扑倒的时候他慌了，小鹿在他眼里乱蹦，抿着嘴唇，紧张不已。

我轻笑：“我要亲你了。”

他连忙闭上眼睛，不敢动也不敢大喘气。

纲吉没有反对，我张开嘴舔进他嘴里，放松的，软软的，毫无抵抗的。亲到一半的时候他似乎睁开眼睛来，不知为何又闭上，搂着我的脖子不放。

手伸进他的睡衣里，描绘他的骨头和肌肉，揉搓他的肌肤，惹得他小声喘息。

“我们随时可以停下，只要你不喜欢，好吗？”

纲吉含混不清嗯嗯两声，额头抵着我的胸口，小口呼气试图找回呼吸的节奏。

无论来自哪个世界，只要是纲吉，我的心便会为他而动。

他没有说不，我也没有停。

夜风吹拂湖面，褶皱的形状留在他身上，留在我心里。

10

成年人的夜生活真是丰富多彩啊。

咳咳，那什么，沢田纲吉，你男朋友真棒，多谢分享，感恩。

今天轮到我做饭，别的不敢说，卖相丑的饭菜那必须得美味到让人连盘子都想舔干净。

我信心满满，结果Reborn不吃盘子，也不吃咖喱蛋包饭，他想吃炸猪排。

怎么不早说？！我忍，我忍，我忍，今晚我还想看电影来着。

猪里脊断筋，轻微调味，再过三关；裹上面粉，然后是蛋液和面包粉，中火五分钟，再转大火两分钟上色。

金黄色的肉块在油锅里被小泡泡围起来，我操刀切起卷心菜，粗细不均，细的像头发，粗的像皮筋。小职员只会给自己做饭，教父也不用自己做饭，他还有个会做饭的男朋友，这辈子刀工不练也可以。

“这样，用骨节顶着点刀背，”Reborn站到我身后，胳膊从后腰伸过来调整我左手的位置，右手隔着我的握住刀，“刀不要直上直下，找找锯子的感觉，来回拉一下。”

贴得太近啦！

他的唇擦过我的耳垂：“害羞了？明明都已经——”

打住打住！不要在厨房做和料理无关的事，火上还有东西啊！

“不是啦，把猪排捞起来，你喜欢吃糊的？”

端上桌的时候猪排背面稍稍有点焦，卷心菜丝后面切的那些要均匀得多；咖喱做多了，不过明天还可以吃，我准备打包冰起来却被Reborn阻止：“明天我们一早就走，晚上你有个活动要去。”

“……好吧，”我还没有玩够，湖心船上的钓鱼比赛我还差三条就能追上Reborn，现在被迫终止，“既然钓鱼分不出胜负，我们换个别的赌。”

Reborn摸着下巴满脸疑惑：“那就是我赢了，还比什么。”

以大欺小，没有奥林匹克精神，不知道友谊第一啊。

我们这也不算友谊就是了。

愉快的躺尸摸鱼生活结束，Reborn帮我挑衣服，客串造型师帮我吹头，然后把我送到会场门口。

对了，就是这种金碧辉煌、门口有大狮子和长长台阶的宫殿！哈哈哈哈哈哈，我来了，十代目的凡尔赛生活！

Reborn说我只需要说一段祝酒词就算完事儿，然后就可以跑到角落里坐着，面无表情找个角度看着天花板就不会有人来骚扰我；如果真的有不识趣的人上来搭话，那就说不好意思我在等人把他赶走，坐满半个小时就可走。

这点小事难不倒我，背段台词而已，看着某个地方发呆也不难——但是！但是！但是！但是他没有告诉我，他会比我还忙！

半个小时内，Reborn面前的排起长龙哦，从意大利排到中国哦，那些小姐姐一个比一个漂亮，小哥哥的身材一个比一个好，什么口味都有，属性繁多堪比超市里的口香糖，甜到牙痛。

这不是我的凡尔赛，是来看别人的凡尔赛。

回到最开始那间卧室，我等了好久才等到Reborn回来，他带着香香的女士香水的味道，还有酒味。

啊，好烦。

“去洗澡去洗澡，不洗澡不许上床，也不要靠近我。”

他听到了却不遵从，脱掉外套把我抱到床上，抱着我的腰不撒手，声音从我肚子里涌上来。

“每次有人约我，我就会说正在和你约会。有的人信，有的人不信，后者占大多数。你知道，要管住别人的想法根本不可能。”

Reborn似乎醉了，但他又逻辑清晰。

我在和他约会，哈哈，真棒，美满极了。

“那我呢？我是什么态度。”

Reborn蹭了蹭我的肚子：“‘无用功原来也是自我满足’，原话。”

我把他用发胶梳顺的头发一簇簇分成小缕，试图编个小辫子：“看不出来我还是个哲学家。”

搞了半天Reborn让我和天花板苦大仇深是为了过滤搭讪的，他去吸引火力，好让自己从旁观恋人被骚扰的视角换成风暴中心。

绝了。

“在酒吧只想喝酒但不被骚扰的窍门除了穿运动套装，还有戴着戒指去。”我把他从身上扒开，拉着他的左手比划，“看，这个，数过来第二个指头。”

他看懂了，爬起来就脱衣服，然后开始耍流氓。

“你是在跟我求婚？”

深邃的眼睛藏不住笑意，Reborn手劲儿比平日里大了许多。他的抚摸是热切的，温度是滚烫的，让我没办法坦率回答。

什么啊，真狡猾，仗着自己经验丰富就乱放电，欺人太甚。

我埋头咬他的脖子，抱我的手臂逐渐收紧，呼吸艰难，我只好拍他的胳膊示意松开些，放开他脖子上的肉：“没戒指你说个屁。”

11

一段亲密关系，恋爱，结婚和抚育孩子，这几件事丝毫没有关联。

出席婚礼时，纲吉接到过故意抛到他手上的新娘捧花。他看向我的眼神窘迫又无措，但也只是一瞬，随即向新婚夫妇致辞祝福，并表示遇到合适的人便会向大家宣告喜事将近。

这种事我不是没有考虑过，鉴于手续繁杂，身份地位引人注入，最终被我否决，并提醒纲吉谨慎挑选结婚对象。

“急什么，我不是在和你约会吗。”

嗯，他说的对，我们在约会，那就意味着他没打算越过我再考虑其他人。在大事上纲吉习惯找人商谈以此来确定自己的真意，我无法得知他是否找人商谈过婚姻大事，不过等他回来我会直接问本人。

今天尤尼来访，和纲吉在屋里说话，聊得笑声不断，直觉告诉我他们一定没少拿我开玩笑。也就这两个人敢把我当成可以随意冒犯的对象，看在都是晚辈的份上绕他们一命。

尤尼笑眯眯地看着我：“叔叔，那边的纲吉哥哥很好，白兰也找到啦，最近应该就会回来，您不要太担心。”

“他又不是小孩子，用不着我担心，”我到不觉得纲吉会连这点突发小问题都处理不好，“他可比好吃懒做什么都不会的人强多了。”

被cue的那个马上跳脚：“什么啊，那也要Reborn愿意教啊，你什么都不说，就连诅咒那么大的事都不告诉我。”

尤尼现在有这么多嘴吗？

我冷着脸：“告诉你也没有意义。”

告诉你又能怎么样，讲奇幻故事给上司听能帮你升职加薪？

“怎么就没有意义，我都不知道你的事怎么和你谈恋爱。”

纲吉的眼神我很熟悉，那是不达目的不罢的眼神，我正想问问尤尼都和他说到哪个地步，小姑娘早已经识趣离开。

我把他拉回休息室按在沙发上坐好，坐到他对面，很严肃：“这些天体验下来，黑手党教父对你来说是什么。”

“唔……”纲吉略加思考，认真回答：“很辛苦很危险，但是很舒服！”

我正想说你舒服是因为我在干活，他神情反倒凝重起来：“我以前觉得升学考是最要命的事，书上的东西都看不懂还是要逼着自己看。工作以后才发现那算什么啊，只是给自己找借口。工作上一个小失误就会导致整个小组跟着我倒霉，被同事当面指责，那种压力才叫可怕。”

“Reborn，”他看着我，叫我的名字：“责任和能力成正比，付出和享受也是一样的吧。我到这里什么都做不了，什么代价都不用付出就可以得到这么多生活上的便利，受伤受苦的明明是你和他……”

天知道尤尼和他说的故事是哪个版本，纲吉红着眼眶，嘴角无限向下，说话带着鼻音：“尤尼说两边时空时间不一样，我随时可能会被换回去。Reborn我知道错了，回去以后我一定好好工作，保证不走捷径。”

“那边的世界没有你，我要是回去了就见不到你了，你能不能托梦让那边的你来找我？就像尤尼给自己托梦那样。”

托梦，多高级的词汇。玄幻还是科幻，家教是奇幻作品？

这些年没有战争摧残，平行世界旅客谁都想欺负，就连尤尼也觉得这家伙有趣。看他一脸激动，我要是这时候浇他冷水是不是会边哭边跑圈。

我看着纲吉拍拍他的肩膀：“托梦我做不到，心电感应可以。”

他丝毫不怀疑：“嗯嗯，要怎么做！”

“手牵着手。”

“好。”他隔着桌子把右手递过来。

“两只。”

“哦。”他把左手也交到我手心里。

“闭上眼睛。”

小白兔闭上眼睛，一小粒水珠被挤出来沾在睫毛上。

“现在，说出你的愿望。”

他的眼珠在眼帘下颤动，小声质疑：“说出来还灵验吗？”

“灵验，我保证。”

“那就……我想回到有Reborn的世界。”

我握着他的手抓紧，站起来附身去吻他，吻去微咸的露水，吻他虔诚祈祷的嘴唇：“Si,mi amor。” *

12

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

Reborn不是普通男人，他的嘴专门骗我，但是技术很好，我有信心把他教我的课程都实验在下一个恋爱对象身上。

早晨醒来，我一阵乱摸也没摸到人，隐约闻到一股熟悉的味道——好像是一个月前特价买的洗衣剂——我穿回来了。

我恨，这也太快了吧！养猪生活彻底终结！

猛地一巴掌拍到脸上，我无能狂怒，痛苦哀嚎——当然，有一半是疼的，手上什么东西磕到了我的门牙，酥酥麻麻钝痛不已。

努力聚焦眼神，我看到左手无名指佩戴着一枚戒指，款式简单规整，嵌着粒小钻。

撞鬼，难道Reborn跟着我回来了？

就在我爬起来准备掘地三尺找人的时候，脚步声从外面传来，有人走进我独身多年的卧室：“醒了吗，感觉怎么样？”

是是是……是Reborn！

看到他的一瞬间，陌生的记忆飞速涌入大脑——原来这个Reborn是公司新来的法律顾问——我在人事部见过他的资料，难怪有点印象。

这段时间里我们一起喝咖啡，逛超市，做饭，和天使二人转；带家属去同学会，还去见过很多人，比如黑手党的老爷爷。

“你好酷哦Reborn，那个人是谁你知不知道，怎么敢指着他的鼻子骂。”

“谢谢，过誉了。不过我想临危不乱带着我躲避暗杀的首领阁下更酷一些。”

显然，律师Reborn也收到了另一个他的记忆——我在临走前才知道他原来不仅仅是我的家庭教师，还是一个杀手，一个自私的利他主义者。

我搞不定那种段位的男人，只有被他耍得团团转的份。根本就没有异世界托梦这一说，也不存在心电感应，他早就知道我已经遇到属于我的Reborn。

首领阁下你明明有那么优秀的男朋友还有脸来睡我的？

用心险恶，阴险毒辣，啐！

Reborn见我脸色不好，端了杯热水到我手里捧着，坐在床边关切地询问：“哪里不舒服吗？虽然他们说过不会有后遗症，不过要是觉得有必要我们可以去找巴吉尔，比如做个全身检查。”

呜呜呜，真好我特别满意，十代目这个Reborn好温柔，谢谢你把他让给我。

看到Reborn手上的对戒，回忆起我并未踏足的教堂，我拉着他的手贴到脸上，心想Reborn没有骗我。

有一件事他没骗我，我的世界里依然有他。

“我没事，我特别好，我可以抱抱你吗？”

他似乎有点不习惯，但还是点点头：“你睡了好久，还是先喝口水吧。”

我乖乖咕咚咕咚几大口，Reborn把杯子拿走放到床头柜上，凑过来抱着我。

头搁在他肩膀上，我有点在意：“你会因为我们差距太大跟我分手吗？”

隔着胸腔有声音传过来，Reborn的声音好宠：“对自己有点信心，你很好。”

抱着天降男友，没有打打杀杀，我们的生活会好起来的。

我还不习惯手上多了个硬物，但我有你没有，气不气，捷足先登的那个？转念一想，我不也和你的男朋友睡了，扯平扯平。

虽然杀手教师说白兰是个臭弟弟，但容我不仗义地感谢他一秒钟。

感谢Reborn能来到我身边。

13

隔天早晨，我在睡梦中被反剪胳膊压在床上兴师问罪——不属于我的记忆疯狂播放——我怎么可能说出那种话——没头没脑的小少爷羔子，竟敢对纲吉伸出魔爪，还敢带他去教堂，教堂是你能带他去的吗？

他拒绝了那个律师的戒指，又因为是我而戴回去。

纲吉喜欢山脚下的那个牧场，雪山很远，草原就在眼前，很适合看日出。

我决定买下它，而且现在就出发，让这小子先把积压的工作处理完再说。

当我把一切准备好，拉着纲吉坐上去牧场的飞机，我问他：“我适合做律师还是杀手。”

“很少见啊，你会过问我的意见，”纲吉笑笑，一副黑心老板的丑恶嘴脸：“你现在去干律师估计没人敢雇你，老老实实呆在彭格列吧。”

阿尔卑斯山距离基地不远，我带着纲吉隔着无数个平行宇宙站在同一个地方，一个不属于我的牧场——他现在是我的了。

牧草刚被割走一大片，断裂的嫩叶冒出植物的鲜甜味，鼻腔焕然一新。风很柔软，托着碎叶在空中翻滚，晨光照射到雪山顶上，峰顶折射阳光，尖尖的金顶坐落在河谷的另一端，闪闪发光。

正如我了解纲吉，他也对我了如指掌，轻轻笑了起来，拉着我的手一起踏上柔软的草地。

他不说，但心里喜欢。

纲吉握紧我的手走在身前，风掀起他的碎发，露出光洁的后颈，阳光照在他背上，仿佛颈椎骨也发出金光，晃得我眯起眼睛。

我们站在围栏前，眺望着远方渐渐淡去的阴影，被露水打湿的草地一点点展露在新生的日光下，清甜新鲜的断草味越发浓郁。

纲吉回头看着我，笑得无比动人，日光点亮了他的额头：“你这段时间没少欺负人家，你以前没有那么多坏心眼，把我弄哭很好玩吗？”

“体验不错，毕竟很久没有见到你那样了。”

“小时候肯定的吧，现在的话，除了我谁还受得了你，”阿纲倚在围栏上看着我发笑：“难道说你更喜欢那时候的我？任你宰割、毫无还手之力。”

我没有否定，但这也不是全部的理由：“如果你没有遇到我，恐怕现在就是他那个样子。”

可当我真正见到一个一尘不染、依旧天真浪漫的平凡人时，我又时时刻刻期盼着属于我的纲吉早日归来，想念那个受尽历练后依旧爱着世界的年轻人。

他写字像我，说话像我，做派像我，偏好也像我。

喝咖啡喜欢哥伦比亚配古巴，睡床要三层乳胶，洗澡水不能太烫，煎蛋要单面熟的半凝固蛋黄。

我已经成了他的一部分，怎么能把自己从他身边摘除去假设我不在他身边的未来——我对自己的否定同时也是对他的否定。

他也是我的一部分，是我十年来朝夕与共的人，是我倾尽心血炼化的学生。

纲吉就站在这里，握着我的手，笑着与我诉说他的新发现：命中注定的事不可更改，本以为他注定要成为彭格列十世，但他如今才意识到，我才是他的命中注定。

好一个“命中注定”。

就像他托付我遗嘱那天，恰逢日出，他说只因为是我。

我爱他软弱的模样，也爱他坚毅的模样，爱他的天真，爱他的伤痕。

“你能这样想我很高兴，”松开手把他搂在臂弯里，我低头注视着他：“抛开身份不谈，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

纲吉身子一僵，愣了半晌不可思议道：“事业和婚姻，我堂堂教父竟然只能二选一？”

我把他的回答当成Yes。

拿出装对戒的盒子，捧着他的手单膝盖跪在草地上，我又问一遍：“所以你愿意。”

他笑而不语，先是拿出戒指给自己戴上，再拿出另一枚给我戴好，把我从地上拉起来。

他吻了吻我的嘴角：“当然了，我亲爱的先生，如果你跟我姓的话。”

Fin

*Karma’s a bitch：因果真她妈的灵。

*Si,mi amor：西语，yes，my love。

*大家好，感谢大家来看我零门造糖，没什么逻辑，瞎鸡儿乱写，献丑了。

*在喜欢的人面前再优秀的人都会自卑，我相信Reborn也会在遇到截然不同的纲吉后产生迷茫。可惜他实在太清醒啦！一瞬间的恍惚后他还是那个武装到牙齿的大魔王，也是对待爱人既体贴又温柔的浪漫男人。

*原本准备的三轮萎了，它的2.0也夭折了，如果野哥停止向我安利动画片或许还能掉粮，good day。

**Author's Note:**

> *是阿野老师想看的《小羔羊喜提60天凡尔赛体验卡》，17k完  
> *是阿零老师的《穿越成路人只好稳扎稳打的黑手党教父》的side B  
> *初二大吉！祝各位姐妹新春快乐


End file.
